The Thing (One Shot)
by BlueAries03
Summary: The Thing has terrorized Clary and her mother Jocelyn's live for far too long. Will one night get them out of it's clutches? (Implied abuse, read at your own risk)


**Hello guys, I know I haven't posted in a while and was thinking of story ideas around Halloween. This isn't really Halloween-centric but it's in the vein of creepy and unnerving, so I thought I would post it for you lovely people. This has some implied themes of abuse so if you are easily triggered by that, read at your own risk. **

The monsters in our dreams and in our lives come in all shapes and sizes. The creature under our bed, the shadow beyond the reach of the streetlight. No matter what we call them, all of them are _The Thing_.

The Thing started coming for Clary and her mother when she was young, some of her earliest memories were of its widening grin and of its long arms hovering over her mom. It fed off her pain, night after night.

Over time, the towering Thing started feeding off her pain too. Its hot, foul breath barking at her, as she was pushed aside if she ever tried to help her mother. The Thing that haunted the halls of their home _had _to be defeated. Hiding under blankets, hoping the shadow of the Thing would just pass through. And leave them alone.

Jocelyn made a promise to her daughter, they were going to end things once and for all. The next day, they packed their belongings while the Thing slept under their bed. They couldn't make a sound for fear of waking the Thing and facing its wrath. As they were about to leave the house, Clary's mother realized the keys to the car were entrapped in the Thing's claws.

Her mother crept closer, and closer to the Thing. She reached out, but accidentally nudged one of its disgusting talons. The Thing opened one of its red, bloodshot eyes and woke up in a frenzy. Angered and swiping at them. The Thing growled and they ran.

Mother and daughter were almost in the clear when Jocelyn fell on the steps of their home, and the Thing dragged her by her feet back into the doorway. Adrenaline-filled terror filled Clary as her mother's words echoed in her head, "Keep going, find somewhere safe."

There was no helping the sound of her small feet smashing through the leaves in the dark forest behind their house. Fear filled every falling step and no matter how fast she ran, the Thing always knew where she'd run to.

"_You can't hide from me forever," _the Thing called after her. Catching her breath, the sound of Clary's heart pounded in her head. She sat down behind some tall shrubbery. Any sound made her think that the Thing was near. The whipping of the leaves behind her grew louder and louder as the Thing drew closer.

Clary picked up a branch on the ground next to her, and threw it as far as she could so the Thing would lose track of her. The branch flew through the air and landed on the ground with a loud _thunk_. The sound of the Thing then whipped past her, in the opposite direction.

Swiftly, she climbed the tree next to her. Her nails dug into the rough bark, slicing her fingers open. Blood dripped down her sleeve as she climbed. She held back tears of anguish, the Thing wanted her pain. It could sense it, and she refused to give it the satisfaction.

Gritting her teeth, she hoisted herself onto a higher branch to hide. The Thing always knew Clary would go back to her mother. They tried to run away before, but no matter where they went, the Thing would always find them. No matter how dark it got, it could see them.

Shuddering, Clary prayed that she and her mother would no longer fall prey to its hunger. This would be the last time, they wouldn't act alone like all the times before. And she waited for what felt like an eternity. "_You'll pay for this. You'll never escape me again." _Until she saw lights in the distance.

"_No, get off of me. That's my family. You can't take me away. You can't take me away from my family!" _The Thing cried as it was being shoved into a police car. The last thing Clary saw, was the flash of his white hair.

**I've never really written a story like this so let me know had I did. I wanted to let my darker side out and this is what came of it. I'm gonna be working on NaNoWriMo this month so idk if anything new will be posted, but I will keep you updated. **

**Love ya,**

**-BlueAries03**


End file.
